


Off Days

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [61]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mostly comfort though, Neck Kissing, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Everyone has their off days. Days where from the moment they wake up, something feels off… Whether that’s in their mood, or their confidence, or some other facet, it varies by the person.When Roman has off days, his usual confidence and bravado drops and a more insecure side to him appears. On those days, he tends to throw himself into his creating - anything that directs his focus away from the uncomfortable feeling of insecurity and low self-esteem.However, ever since he’s started dating Virgil, the way he spends those off days are different.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Off Days

**Author's Note:**

> Had to give this one an impromptu title since it was just a prompt request - this was originally posted April 8, 2019 on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: 13 - following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck  
> Warnings: Talks of insecurity & insecure thoughts.

Everyone has their off days. Days where from the moment they wake up, something feels off… Whether that’s in their mood, or their confidence, or some other facet, it varies by the person.

When Roman has off days, his usual confidence and bravado drops and a more insecure side to him appears. On those days, he tends to throw himself into his creating - anything that directs his focus away from the uncomfortable feeling of insecurity and low self-esteem.

However, ever since he’s started dating Virgil, the way he spends those off days are different.

~~~~~~

Virgil knocks softly on Roman’s door, leaning his head against the wall as he calls out, “Ro? You doing okay?”

“Everything’s peachy!” Roman calls back but Virgil’s able to catch the tremor in his voice, slight as it may be.

“Can I come in?” Virgil asks and he hears a soft sigh from within before Roman gives him permission. Virgil opens the door and frowns at the array of papers surrounding Roman, all with various levels of writings and drawings on them.

Roman himself doesn’t look much better. His hair is sticking in every direction from him running his hands through it and his clothes are wrinkled. More obvious is the fact he’s not wearing the usual prince costume as he doesn’t feel confident enough to wear it on his off days.

Virgil walks over and wraps his arms around Roman’s neck, kissing the top of his head softly. “Having an off day, huh, sweetheart?” Virgil asks, his tone soft and comforting.

“Mhm.” Roman mumbles, shutting his eyes and relaxing when Virgil begins to massage his shoulders.

“C'mon. Come sit down with me, dearheart.” Virgil says, smiling as he turns Roman’s favorite pet name around on him.

Roman stands from his desk chair and lets Virgil lead him onto the bed where they curl up together. “My sweet, handsome prince. You know I love you, right?” Virgil asks as he runs his fingers through Roman’s hair in an attempt to straighten it.

When Roman nods but looks up at Virgil with still-unsure eyes, Virgil smiles reassuringly at him and leans in to kiss him softly. Roman melts into the kiss, his hands clinging to Virgil’s shoulders like he’s a lifeline Roman’s not about to let go of.

Virgil pulls back after a few moments but he doesn’t go far, able to feel Roman’s breath on his lips despite pulling away. “You are amazing. I know you may not feel like it today, but you are. You create so many wonderful things because you, yourself, are wonderful.”

Virgil pecks his lips once more before kissing down Roman’s jawline, murmuring words into Roman’s skin between each kiss. “Beautiful. Talented. Awe-inspiring. Determined. Handsome.” being few out of many of these words. Each one being something that accurately describes Roman in Virgil’s eyes.

With each word, Roman begins to smile, his heart filling and overflowing with love for the man in his arms. Virgil continues to kiss down to Roman’s neck until he runs out of words he’s able to think of. When it reaches that point, he kisses back up to Roman’s lips and gives him one more soft kiss before looking him in the eyes.

“Feeling better, my prince?” He asks, though the smile on Roman’s face speaks for itself.

“I am. Thank you, my dark and stormy knight.” Roman says. Though he’s still feeling faintly insecure, there’s no doubt in his mind how much Virgil loves him and that means more than anything in the world.

“Good. Now, what do you say to a Disney marathon?” Virgil grins as Roman’s eyes start to sparkle.

“I wouldn’t want anything more.”


End file.
